


Transcendence

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A religious experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendence

Rated PG-13 because of the subject matter.

Characters are not mine. Written for a challenge on Terra Firma.

 

**Transcendence (PG-13)**

“AHMET, AHMET, AHMET, AHMET!”

“Lower your voice, John, you are being too loud!”

“Ahmet, ahmet, ahmet, ahmet!”

“You fahrbot , annoying human. Stop saying that word over and over again. Can’t you just shut up and put that mouth of yours to better use?!”

A few microts later…

_*Muffled*_

“Ahmet… mmm… ahmmmmet…aaaahhhmmmmmmmeeeeet”

_*Giggles and groans and a long guttural Sebacean growl*_

“Hooolyyy Cholak, John, do that again and I promise I will make it worth your while!”

“A-hmet!”


End file.
